The Straw, The Glass, and the Love
by PaigeTurner98
Summary: Edward and Bella are having a simple drink at Starbucks - but is everything as it seems? Read on to find out more! The summary is pretty bad, but don't judge a book by it's cover! Enjoy! Oneshot, All human!


Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating my other stories, but my schedule has been rather tight lately, but I'll update as soon as I can and maybe uploads more oneshots like this :) Please comment below or send me a private message if you would like to give me some advice or suggestions on how I can improve and also PLEASE PLEASE give me some scenes I can do for my future stories ;p Thank you so much for reading this and have a good time! Enjoy~

* * *

**The Straw, The Glass, and the Love**

Edward and Bella were enjoying a quiet peaceful dawn in their favourite café, Starbucks, located right across the apartment they were residing in. Everything had been rather smooth sailing the past week and they decided to relax and take things slowly, relishing in the calm before Edward had to go for Military Service.

So there they sat, with their legs enterwined and sitting as close as physically possible and sipping from the same tall glass of Caramel Macchiato – topped with an abundance of marshmallows, of course.

Bella giggled lightly as Edward swiped a finger across her cheek, wiping off some of the whipped cream that had somehow catapulted itself there in a bit of freedom from the punishing clutches of the SEEMINGLY INNOCENT glass of chocolate – which was in actual fact, if it had hands, snickering and rubbing them together for it was evil. But this did not show for it did not, in fact, have hands, or any kind of extendable limb, for the record. The couple was oblivious to this infinitesimally minuscule exchange, perhaps as they were too caught up in their sickeningly sweet and loving gazes, or maybe just because they were plain stupid. Anyhow, Edward swiped the stray glob of whipped cream, which actually gave a tiny shriek – not that any sentient human noticed – but the straw gave a twinge of interest in this strange affair.

They caught each others' gazes and sealed their lips together with a passionate kiss (Bella and Edward, not the straw and whipped cream you dunderhead). Edward nipped harder at his partner's lips, running his tongue over her lower lip, urging entrance into her mouth. Bella eagerly leaned into the kiss and both their tongues fought for dominance. Edward brought his hand up to cup the perfection, that is, her cheek, and started to mouth his way up her jaw. The straw looked on silently, mentally cursing it's ability to be sentient without showing and thought about how horrible it's life was, for he was doomed to see such sights ever since he was but a tiny glob of indiscernible red plastic, where all the other plastics laughed at his ability to be malleable and soft. It's been long since then and he has already proven himself quite useful, having been admitted into a straw factory. Now he spent the better part of his life transporting various liquids from the holding vessel (e.g. cup, glass, jar) to a mouth. In the beginning, it was quite uncomfortable, as the feeling of moist lips around his head was rather unorthodox and not to mention UNNERVING AS HELL. I mean, imagine people sucking out liquids that come into your butt through your head! But the downside to his job was that he had to endure an unending number of couples' vomit including gazes and make-out sessions, for there was that one time where tongues were visibly involved around it's head…eugh. That little red straw gave a little shudder.

Now, I'm sure you all have superficially forgotten about the fact that the glass as still evil and was making very evil plans evilly. The glass frowned inwardly to itself. How dare the couple physically declare their puppy love right in front of him! The glass then resolved to end their love – or at least end the display of it right now, in front of him. These rather malicious thoughts may be stupidly interpreted by a stupid reader as revenge for either Edward or Bella cheating on the glass (like I said – stupidly interpreted), but was, as a matter of fact, purely out of spite. You see, this is a matter of unrequited love for the glass. A shiver of sadness and regret washed past it, sending tiny ripples across the surface of the hot chocolate. The glass tried to stop but to no avail, for his train of thought had already left the station. He recalled that it was a pleasant day much like this one. His brain, much like a human one, was sadistic enough to skip to the painful part.

It was a flurry of activity involving meeting another cup (with the most gorgeous, most beautiful glass curves), having fun, getting to know each other (her name was Cassiopeia, he reminiscenced). Then, tragedy. It started out great, with them together on the tabletop – THIS tabletop, actually, and a sickening couple making out. Rather identical to this scene. Then, in the midst of all the kissing, in the throes of passion, a limb knocked Cassiopeia astray. The glass recounted the fear that coursed through it's body when Cassiopeia careened over the edge. That was the memory that sent our little glass over the edge. Literally. The glass shook and shook of condensated tears and spasms that rocked it's entire body. Carrying out it's spiteful but now tragic and sad plan, it launched itself over, strategically spilling as much hot chocolate on Edward and Bella as physically possible. The resounding smash of crystal that resulted upon impact with the floor mirrored that in our glass' memory. Cassiopeia…it thought as it drifted out of it's sentience. Forever.

Bella's hand was slowly stroking Edward's inner thigh when the hot chocolate was suddenly spilt over their laps.

"Oh shit!" Edward cursed as he flailed his arms about uselessly.

Bella, on the other hand, looked like the pinnacle of utter calm, laughing as she licked away a trail of chocolate on his neck. Nobody noticed the shattered glass on the floor, whose heart was as broken as his demeanor.

The straw groaned as it contemplated on how badly his life sucked. Love fucks you up, he concluded wisely. Oh, and also, objects like straws and glasses shouldn't be sentient. The straw lay down helplessly on the floor as it wished, but to no avail, for arms.

* * *

**Hehehee... Did you guys enjoy it? Please feel free to comment and suggest new storylines I can consider for my future stories :) Till then, adios!~**


End file.
